Forbidden
by x-asexuality-x
Summary: Reworked from one shot. Self-harm trigger warning. Brittana Glee. Santana is Brittany's math teacher and stuff happens like stuff. Follow me on twitter @mine songbird .
1. Chapter 1

A/N: If you didn't already know this is a sort of rewritten/reworked version of my one shot teacher and hopefully it will make sense this time around and I'm sorry if it doesn't I'm a shit writer. Also self-harm trigger warning so and also please share. Before I start this is from Brittany's point of view.

Blood gushed out of my wrist as I made an incision in my pasty white skin with the small blade that I keep in a compartment of my jewellery box. Pain ran through my lower arm, it stung, it stung like a bitch. A hoodie would cover up the cuts on my wrist, I thought. I wasn't wearing my Cheerio's uniform as I had been kicked of the team yesterday (the first day of school) as my grades were too low, apparently never getting higher than a D isn't good.

With one of my hands occupied holding the cream cheese bagel I was eating I got into my car and drove off. I turned on my music, heavy bass came rushing through the speakers; it always helped me stay awake while I was driving.

After pulling over onto the curb outside Quinn's house I texted her that I was there.

A tired looking Quinn came out of her house and into my car.

"Hungover are we?" I asked nudging her in the arm.

"Well no" Quinn stated sarcastically.

"I'll shut up then" I said before driving the vehicle towards school.

Quinn just nodded in response and turned off the music; it must have been so loud and essentially ear drum crushing to her.

I parked in a space and pulled my time table out of my bag, I had math with Ms. Lopez.

As I walked into the class I thought it was weird that the school had employed someone under fifty, a rare occurrence. Ms. Lopez had dark ebony hair, milky brown skin, black rimmed glasses, a blue blouse and black pencil skirt; she was actually kind of hot I thought. I sat down near the back of the class and pulled my text book, note book and pencil case out of my bag. This year I had to have extra tutoring in math as I was my worst subject though seeing Ms. Lopez I wasn't minding so much to be honest.

My hair began to annoy me so I pulled it up into a messy top knot, I had caught Ms. Lopez's eye, and there was something there for a second then we both looked away and shook it off. Awkwardly I picked up a pink, glittery gel pen to doodle for a second. The pen slid across the paper, slowly it began to look like a cat, like Lord Tubbington, my beloved cat.

Soon the room was full and Ms. Lopez started the lesson, I tried to pay attention, honestly I really did but she was so beautiful, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She wrote an equation on the board so I quickly scribbled it down in blue biro, hoping to achieve something from the lesson but no.

The end of the lesson came surprisingly quickly and Ms. Lopez asked me to stay behind.

"Am I correct in thinking that you need some extra one to one tutoring for this subject" Ms. Lopez asked.

"Yes, you are" I replied having to think about it slightly.

"Okay then Brittany, how's Thursday after school?"

That was tomorrow I thought "Sure I can make that" I responded.

After school I decided that I needed to get some exercise and as I wasn't on the cheerios anymore I really needed it. Lifting weights in the school gym, they were heavy. Ms. Lopez entered the room too a few minutes later to use the machines, she looked amazing in her gym clothes. We just smiled briefly at each other before getting back to what we were doing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well I'm bored because my mum said I had to go upstairs because my sister wanted to watch frozen and I wanted to watch glee so now I'm sat on my bed with a clingy cat watching the episode Hell-o. I'm also sorry about my dialect/accent coming through in this, I try but I'm a northerner (England) so I almost speak an entirely different language to the rest of the world so sorry about that.

I looked up from what I was doing, Ms. Lopez still there, we were the only two in the room.

"How's the Lima Bean tomorrow for our one to one session Brittany?" Ms. Lopez asked.

I wasn't entirely sure if that was appropriate but I just replied with "Sure sounds good" not quite sure about it.

As I got up my joints and muscles ached badly; this prompted me to go into the shower to ease the pain. Hot water ran down my back, soothingly, my fingers ran through my hair with foamy lemon scented shampoo. Lathered up soap was in my hands as I worked it into my face and body. After I was done I just stood there; the water still running, before getting out, wrapping a towel round my body and one round my head to dry my hair.

In my wardrobe was a white tank top and black jogging bottoms which I laid out on my bed with some clean underwear to get dressed into. The soft cotton felt good on my skin, I then pulled the same hoodie I wore yesterday over my head and put my black vans other pastel blue and green trainer socks. My outfit was as interesting as watching beige paint dry.

Ms. Lopez was good about me not being able to do any of the equations, I took a sip of my cappuccino, and it was already getting cold.

"I'm sorry I'm trying, I really am" I stated apologetically.

"It's fine some people just take a while to get some things, even the six times table" Ms. Lopez reassured me failing slightly though.

I picked the book back up and tried the next question, '(x+7) (x+4)' it seemed so hard to me. Finally, after spending a good ten minutes on the answer with Ms. Lopez explaining it to me I got it right.

"I know I got it right but I can't do this, I'm never going to be able to do this on my own, I just don't get it" I explained seriously doubting myself.

"Look I am not going to give up on you and yes sure it took you a while to get there but that was all you, but this time try it without my guidance, I bet you can" Ms. Lopez said to me. I wrote the question down on the paper and worked it out, it took me a few minutes of trying the best I could. Ms. Lopez picked up the paper and checked my working and answer, she just smiled. I had finally done it, somebody had finally been able to teach me something.

"Okay then just try a few more of them to make sure you really have it" she said as I nodded in response.

I tried seven of them and got them all right, even the ones with minuses, I was so proud with myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Leaves lay on the ground as I walked towards the Lima Bean were Ms. Lopez had asked me to meet her. Out of habit I kicked the leaves in front of me, I do this every autumn when the leaves fall of the trees. I was so excited, on Thursday I did so well. Quinn had borrowed my car so to visit her grandma who lived in a nursing home a few miles away, which was why I was walking.

I ordered a pumpkin spice latte, I hate to be a basic white bitch but you know tradition. As I sat down I took off my plaid scarf and beige coat.

Ms. Lopez looked down at my wrist noticing my scars "You okay Brittany?"

"Yeah of course I'm fine," I lied.

"Sure?"

I just nodded in response; It was like somebody finally cared. Before taking a sip of my latte I grabbed the books and pencil case out of my bag and opening them up. Seeing all the right answers on the other page in the note book motivated me, I had to do well this time. All my notes from class made some sense but not much, to be honest with out step by step guidance I can't do most things.

"Okay then Brittany why don't you try one of the questions we did last session to make sure it stuck?" Ms. Lopez not so asked but more demanded, I didn't say anything, just started with one of the questions, writing it down and then working it out.

Ms. Lopez looked at the page after I'd finished and just nodded to signal that I had it right, a smile lit up on my face. I turned to what we had been doing in class that day and tried all the questions, the first one with Ms. Lopez's guidance, I did eleven more and got them all right.

"Are you sure you're not some kind of miracle worker?" I asked jokingly.

"Well you could put it like that I guess" she responded; laughing "hey let me show you something!"

I just smiled and followed her into her car. She was driving away from town, towards a huge forest. The hum of the engine stopped slowly as she pulled up at the forest and we got out. Wind blew through my hair, the same applied to Ms. Lopez.

"This is where I come to think" she said looking up at the sky sitting on the car bonnet. I sat next to her and she cuddled into my side. We both looked into each other's eyes and not intending to we both fell into a kiss, it was only a few seconds long but it was magical. Suddenly she pulled me back in for a few seconds this time using tongue, guiding it in every few seconds, her lipstick smudging onto my lips and my peach flavoured lip gloss hung in strands between our lips.

A/N: I'm aware that this chapter is short but I wanted to put something out where something I guess exciting happens. If I have made any mistakes please tell me I am trying to make my writing better and I know it's not great. Follow me on Twitter for any updates mine_songbird .


	4. Chapter 4

I smiled at Ms. Lopez, right in her deep chocolate eyes, which smiled back after we pulled away.

"Are you sure we should be doing this Ms. Lopez?" I asked.

"Call me Santana" she demanded before pulling me back, closer to her soft lips, her tongue moving in and out of my mouth, I was happy to go along with it moving my lips in synchronisation with hers. It felt like an electrical current between the two of ours lips. Santana put her arm round the back of my neck to pull us even closer together, it was cold but I didn't mind. We kept our lips interlocked as she led me to the back seat door and opened it before pushing me in.

"You want to do you know, stuff?" she asked me. I just nodded in reply, nothing else was really needed. Santana lifted her shirt off of her body, throwing it onto the car floor and pushing her body into mine. I brought my shirt off my skin as well before bringing us back together one more time all while our lips where silently interlocking. As I brought my hand up to Santana's face she undid her bra clasp with one hand before doing mine and throwing both of them on to the front seat.

A/N: This is so short, I'm really sorry about that, I wanted to get this out because I'm going to my nan's this weekend and going to Belgium with school next weekend so I might not be able to post so much. Please comment what you think should happen next I have a few ideas but I'm not too sure about it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This story has been a much bigger success than any of my other stories which is a massive shock because my writing is fucking shit. I am trying to upload as much as I can so that sometimes means short chapters sorry about that. I'm going to Belgium soon so this might be the last chapter for about a week though I might be able to upload before Thursday. Tell me what you think, this chapter is set two months later than the last one. I do hope that you think this chapter is absolutely spiffing *she says like Oliver Twist on crack*!

Hot water ran down my back as I rubbed the Aussie shampoo into my scalp and then the shaft of my hair, the way they do it when you go to the hair dresser. After rinsing the shampoo suds out of my hair I grabbed the matching conditioner and squirted a small amount into the palm of my hand. Starting at the tips of my hair I made my way up; the scars on my wrist burned, they burned badly. I lathered a generous amount of lime scented shower gel all over burned badly. I lathered a generous amount of lime scented shower gel all over my body, staring with my arms but avoiding my wrist.

Wrapping the beige towel around my pale body I grabbed a bandage from the bathroom cupboard to my right. After cleaning up the wounds I tightly wrapped the bandage round the cuts so nobody would see them and they would be out of the way; they fucking killed. As I turned on the radio the song Uptown Girl by Billy Joel came blaring through the speakers fairly loudly. It's was my guilty pleasure, I sang along and danced around my room to it as I got dressed.

My phone vibrated to indicate a text, it was from Santana.

 **Wanna come over to mine sexy? - Santana**

 **Of course I fucking do! – Brittany**

 **What are you waiting for then get other here – Santana**

 **;)3 – Brittany**

I Slid the phone into my skinny jean pockets and ran out the house and into the car


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Just got back from France / Belgium last night and I almost couldn't leave because they were going to seal the borders completely but they were letting people out. I really can't believe what happened, I was near Paris when it happened and I was staying at a remembrance hostel and they could have easily targeted that and I'm so grateful they didn't. But I don't want to drag this on and my thoughts are with you if you were affected by any of the recent attacks.

The smile on Santana's face lit up the room as she beckoned me over with her finger, biting her lower lip which was painted with red lipstick. Whilst she grabbed the lower part of my pink tank top Santana pulled me into a sweet, delicious kiss.

"We need to talk" Santana stated after our lips parted, I pushed her off of me "about us!"

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked tears, rolling down my cheeks.

Santana shook her head "this is not a break up" she said also crying "I think that Quinn might know about us, we have to stop this before I lose my job, I might never teach again, I still love you though, with everything."

Santana leaned in for a kiss, I just pushed her away, "and don't you dare break my heart!" She buried her face in her hands; crying harder.

"I should have never done this with you, this was a mistake" she claimed whilst wiping tears from her eyes.

"Did you just say that all this was a mistake because I don't think it was but maybe if you do then it is" I screamed.

"No" Santana whispered just loud enough to hear, "I mean I shouldn't have put you through all of this I should have at least waited until you graduate and then" she paused briefly "we both knew this would end in heart break, let's be honest this isn't even legal, I can't lose my job."

I just walked out while I still had my dignity. Wait she said she loved me, that it broke her heart…


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it's been a while so this chapter is longer but this time round it's from Santana's point of view. I have a new Scream Queens one shot I put out the other day so go check that out and tell me what you think if you want.

I can't handle what I did to Britt the other day and I had her in my class that day, it must have broken her heart, it broke my heart too; but this time it really did hurt. I fucked up, I should have never came on to her or at least waited till the end of the school year, when she wouldn't be one of my students at least but no. Like's Romeo and Juliet, if you count the fact that they couldn't be together and let people know and neither can I and Brittany, it's just far less violent than that, without all the death and everything. All I want is her, that's all I want but I guess that's too much to ask. And even if we do get together at the end of the school year everyone would put two and two together and realize that there was something there before. But even if we do stick it out Quinn still knows, at least I think, she's been acting all fishy around me, she might not have verbalised it but I know that she knows.

Scents of coffee reached my nose as I brewed the delicious drink.

"OUCHHH!" I screamed, as I picked up the kettle, expertly burning my hand. I poured the hot water over the instant coffee granules in the travel mug on the counter top and stirred it with the tea spoon that I had already laid out on the counter next to the mug. Whilst screwing on the lid I left the house and got into my car. I placed the key in the ignition and turned it to start the engine while taking a sip of coffee. "It's all about you" came through the speakers, I turned it up. The song reminded me of Brittany so I debated whether to turn it over or not. The thought lingered in my mind a bit and I decided to turn it off.

Brittany sat there, clearly not really paying attention, though I wasn't either; distracted by what had happened previously between us and I expect the same applied to her.

"Brittany?" I said, clearing my voice "are you even paying attention?"

In reply to this she just shook her head and pulled a face. I just pointed to the door, signalling her to step out of the room so I could speak to her in private. Brittany picked up herself up, sighing heavily as she walked out the room from the back of the class room.

"What?" Brittany asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"You know what" I answered keeping my face straight as I shut the door so nobody could hear us from inside the classroom. Quinn looked at me weirdly from within the classroom as if to say she knew every word the either of us would say despite her not being able to hear us and us not having said the words. "I'm sorry, I hurt you, and it hurt me too!"

"You didn't just hurt me" she stated, tears staring to pour from her eyes, "you broke me Santana Lopez, and it hurt, I don't think I've ever hurt so much." I didn't have any words to reply to this, I just swallowed, hard.

"You hurt me and I can't forgive you for that," her words shattered my heart even further. She just stormed back into the class from and sat back on the seat.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked Brittany as I was walking back into the class room "you look mad." Brittany just nodded, to hide the pain she didn't use words.

I had to make it up to her, I thought, I needed to win her back or at least make her feel better. I needed to show her my love, however I could.

A/N: Anyone have any ideas how Santana will make it up to Brittany? And I promise the next chapter will be sooner.


	8. Chapter 8

I opened up my laptop and turned it on to the screen lighting up. After putting my password in and it loading I opened up google chrome. I had some serious making up to do to Brittany. I typed in flights from Ohio to New York, she always said that she would love to go there so why not take her next weekend as a surprise. It may seem like I'm trying to win her back with a meaningless financial gift but it really means so much. I clicked the purchase button and then went on to another site to book a hotel. Questions ran through my mind like what if she doesn't like it? But that's stupid of course she'll like it.

As I saw Brittany I dragged her into the corner to speak in private so nobody could see or hear.

"I have some making up to you" I stated while smiling and pulling out the plane tickets from the inside of my pocket to show her.

Brittany's jaw dropped as she brought both of her hands up to cover her mouth. Slowly she removed her hands from her mouth and I saw the massive, beaming grin upon her face before she brought me into an embrace all excited.

"So am I forgiven? I remembered how you said you always wanted to go to New York so I thought I'd take you to make it up to you." I said, all Brittany did in response was nod her head and wipe the tears from her eyes which were beginning to emerge and roll down her face.

"I think you've made it up to me," she answered smiling "I shouldn't have reacted like that and to do this you must really love me, you didn't have to."

"I know" I said pulling her back into the hug for a few more seconds before kissing her on the cheek and letting her go to do what she was previously doing.

I laughed as Brittany ran towards Quinn before waiting a few minutes to leave the place we had been talking so nobody would see me or realise what had happened, especially Quinn.

A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter, short and sweet. Please share and review it really means a lot and I know that what is it seventeen followers and six favourites might not sound a lot but it is to me as this fan fiction only has like six hundred and fifty visitors so thanks for that if you have followed or favourited.


	9. Chapter 9

As I held Brittany in my arms I pulled her closer, kissing her on the cheek and saying "we should get going hey" shaking her arm slightly, "and your parents definitely think you're staying at Quinn's, right?"

"Yeah of course they do I'm not stupid, nobody has to know where we're going" Brittany responded while placing her suitcase carefully into the boot of the car and throwing her carry on back on to the back seat before opening the door to get into the passenger seat.

We pulled each other into a quick kiss before I started the car and drove off.

"Damn this car park's busy" Brittany stated as we pulled into the airport car park.

"I guess it is, we better find a space" I replied, though I didn't think Brittany was expecting an response, just for me to keep driving as I usually do and not say anything, maybe just have a briefly changed facial expression or just a small nod.

After pulling up into the space we got out our bags and walked over to the airport. There were big, modern glass windows, framed with uncoloured steel and the odd accent of white. Advertisements were all over the place, suggesting flight destinations and duty free products that they would get the biggest profit margins on. The queue to check into our flight was long and we'd be waiting for a good twenty minutes till we'd be at the front at least. I just laid my head on Britt's shoulder, which was convenient given how much taller Brittany is compared to me. Brittany's hand just slipped around my waist, pulling my body closer to hers, our bodies closer together. I held the boarding passes in my hand, proving that we had booked the flight, not that we would need them for a while. The two of us just stood there in silence for a few minutes in the same position before I broke off it so I could just hold her hand.

"I love you Britt! You know that right? That you're the best thing that ever happened to me!" I whispered into her ear seductively.

"Aww, San I love you too!" She replied with the affection I craved but not in an attention whore like way.

"Hey I'm hungry you want to get like and Macdonald's or something?" Brittany asked in a cute, innocent, childlike way.

"Of course, and yes before you ask I'll pay" I replied while kissing her on the cheek, gently and smiling lightly.

Britt had ordered a large big mac and I had a chicken meal with a latte, she always was the greedy one. But just kidding.

"I hate you!" I said to her.

"What-tttt?" she said all confused and cutesy.

"Yeah".

"Why?" she replied, whining.

"Because you can eat whatever you want and not put on weight, if I so much as eat a salad with dressing I look like I've eaten a small child whole" I said laughing loudly, she laughed too, so much that people started to stare but neither of us cared much.

"Well I hope you're not a cannibal, but even if you are at least you can eat me out" she said laughing at her own joke.

"Okay, it wasn't that funny" I said in an attempt to calm her down a little as we sat down on the padded chairs at the table "okay, maybe it was a little."

We both dug into our meals, Brittany ate her burger in five bites "how the fuck did you do that?" I asked, all she did was shrug her shoulders and began to eat her fries and sip on her chocolate milkshake, and I smiled back while laughing, not at her but with her.

I sat down in the window seat on the plane and as Brittany put our carry-ons in the overhead compartment after we both got out our IPods so we could listen to music on the flight. Britt sat down in the seat next to me, strapped herself in and then snuggled up to me, her pasty white, freckled face nuzzled into my cappuccino coloured shoulder, covered by the blue sleeve of my hoodie. I kissed her soft forehead before letting her drift into a light slumber before the plane took off, which would inevitably be quite some time.

A/N: Let me know how you like the slightly longer chapters, they take longer to write and everything but I don't know if they are worse because I can suffer from writes block and I waffle on a bit so it's like would you like some syrup with that? But I mean more Brittana so, win win situation.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Little bit erotic fiction so maybe if you are younger only read the first section of this chapter. This chapter was brought to you by me procrastinating my graphics homework so enjoy because I am fairly sure I will get a meh grade on that and this is one of the chapters that is slightly longer and by slightly longer I mean seven hundred words not three hundred.

Brittany's snoring is quite possibly the cutest thing to be honest, wait no it's her and everything about her. After the plane had landed she was still asleep, how the fuck did she sleep through that, with all the turbulence and noise. Lightly freckled, pale skin made her look innocent and sweet but it also made me not want to wake her up.

"Britty, wake up babes," I whispered into her ear after I'd gotten out of my seat "the plane's landed Britt."

Brittany began to open her eyes slowly, fluttering and rubbing them "already, the plane's landed already?"

"Well no" I sarcastically stated though I don't think she picked it up until a few seconds later, "just get up," I unbuckled her seatbelt for her and held my hand out to help her up.

"Hey I can do shit for myself, you know?" she claimed in the most groggy and pissed off voice.

"Okay calm your tits!" I laughed.

She replied with "my tits were never angry Santana Lopez," this sent us both into fits of hysterics while we walked down the plane isle.

"Well you could act like it" I said as we stepped out of the plane.

From the hotel room window we had a great view of New York; the window was one big glass pane covering the entire wall and the room was about twenty or so floors up so no one would be looking and if they were they probably wouldn't be able to see. The city looked more beautiful than I could imagine, from what I'd gathered from pictures and videos, all lit up it looked magnificent.

"It looks amazing," Brittany stated twirling my hair with her fingertips, sliding it erotically between her fingers and tugging on it slightly, "I think I have some thanking you to do," she said as she lifted her shirt from her skin which was sticking slightly from sweat, gross. Suggestively Brittany glided her fingers down her perfectly toned abs before pulling down her skinny jeans. I lifted my arms up to indicate I wanted her to take my shirt off of me which she did almost immediately; before grabbing my jeans by the belt loops at either side of my waist tugging them down. I pulled her close to my lips and rubbed both of ours together with the use of tongue, strands of Brittany's peach lip gloss falling between our faces and the taste of sprite flavour lip smacker which I noticed was a recurring theme with Brittany. As we kissed she reached round the back of my bust to my bra clasp which she expertly undid with one hand, the other pulling down the pink lace thong that I was wearing. Brittany then inserted two of her fingers inside me, knuckle deep, making a beckoning like motion, driving me crazy. After several heavenly strokes she pulled her fingers out and began circling her fingers round my clitoris, it drove me wild.

"Oh shit Britt this is fucking amazing!" I shouted, gasping from pleasure, I'm pretty sure that everybody within a miles radius could hear us but I couldn't give a fuck. Brittany kept going, alternating between finger penetration and clitoris stimulation while pulling me back into an intense snog.

Unexpectedly Brittany pushed me onto the mattress and began to aggressively attack my pulse point with her tongue and lips, slowly making her way down to my vagina.

"I don't care how long this takes, it can take all night, taking it slow is the best kind of sex right, romantic?" She sort of stated and questioned at simultaneously.

"Of course it is, and we don't have to worry about getting caught" I answered before letting Brittany get back to pleasuring me.

Slowly her tongue glided down my chest and onto my stomach, she was taking her time, taking a long time indeed. After a good ten or fifteen minutes she had reached my vagina which she slowly yet viciously dived into with her tongue.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: 617 words of pure Brittana filth for you guys here hope you enjoy it. Let me know whether you want more erotic chapters like this or ones that progress the story along more. Oh my god this is chapter eleven can't believe how fast this is coming along.

Bright light flooded into my eyes as I opened them from my night of sleep, Brittany was laid beside me, her eyes shut making her freckled skin look cuter than normal. Both of our clothes were scattered around the floor, I had forgotten that we were both completely naked and when I pulled up the duvet off myself it came as a surprise to me. After kissing Brittany gracefully on the forehead I tip toed over to the bathroom and turned the tap on the shower on quietly, attempting not to wake her up though this didn't work.

A few short seconds later Brittany came into the bathroom "were you going to take a shower without me Lopez?" she asked gasping "well at least let me join you babes."

"That's fine by me sexy" I replied, fiddling with the tap to get the right temperature and kissing her on the lips but closed mouth.

We both got under the fairly hot water and proceeded in our make out session. I squirted a large amount of apple scented shampoo from the freebie bottle that was on the soap holder and lathered it up in my hands. Once it was all foamy I started to wash my hair with it, eyes shut still snogging Brittany heavily, and once I had covered my hair in the suds I proceeded to rub it into Brittany's scalp and shafts of her hair before we both got back under the water and washed it out. I pulled the matching shower gel off the holder and lathered it up in my hands again but giving Brittany half of the contents to wash my body with. I started rubbing the foam over her arms and then armpits, making my way to her chest which I erotically rubbed the suds up on taking my time as she did the same to me. After we had both done with each other's chests we made our way to the stomach and then legs.

We both washed off the excess soap under the water before Brittany attacked my pulse point, my weak spot, with her lips and tongue. Gradually she brought her fingers up to my vagina, rubbing my clitoris with her pinkie finger, I gasped in pleasure, begging her to continue.

"You want more of that you dirty girl?" Brittany sensually whispered into my ear.

"Ye-eah!" I gasped just loud enough so she could hear.

Throwing me up against the tiled wall she continued her torture, still stimulating my clitoris with her pinkie she reached her three other fingers deep into my vagina, making that beckoning motion that drives me crazy. A good four or five minutes later she pulled her fingers out, they were covered in discharge which she washed off with the shower water and went back in, this time though her entire fist, hitting and pushing up against my cervix every so often, giving me an intense orgasm. All I could do was moan and gasp in pleasure, it was amazing. She took her thumb out giving her hand full motion throughout my vagina, she used this wisely, twisting all he fingers about a hundred and thirty degrees and then back again several times for about forty five seconds before taking her hand out again and rinsing it though this time her fingers just looked like milky sticks they were covered in so much discharge. Reaching back in with just one finger this time she stimulated about half a centimetre into the opening, making the beckoning motion again but this time hitting my bone giving me intense pleasure. Brittany really does know how to top well, I swear she could write a book about it.


	12. Chapter 12

"Coffee?" I asked Brittany as we left the hotel, it was ten o clock in the morning and we had just finished off with shower sex and had gotten changed

"Coffee," she replied not even having to think about it for a second "coffee sounds great."

We walked into the Starbucks down the street and we both ordered a regular cappuccino with an extra shot, we are that perfect together we even have same coffee order you see. When the barista called our names we grabbed our respective coffees, while I just left mine plain Brittany grabbed the chocolate sprinkles and violently shook the container over the coffee leaving a centimetre thick layer of the powder, not even mixing it in before taking her fist sip.

"Umm, delicious" she claimed as she removed the cup from her mouth.

"Britt, there aren't words to describe how gross that is" I complained.

"Uh, yeah, because it's not gross" she said mockingly.

"Oh wait, yeah there are, the word's disgusting" I replied in disgust.

All she did in response was shake her head and tap on her forehead with her free hand. With no words we both headed for the same table, one of the tables with the big, comfy couches, right next to the huge glass windows, rarely interrupted by steel framing. After we sat down next to each other our hands fell into each other's and Brittany Nuzzled up into my shoulder as we sipped our beverages.

"Hey, did you know that dolphins are gay sharks?" Brittany asked randomly.

I responded with a weird look and "who's your science teacher? I think I need to speak to them about what they've been teaching you." Brittany smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips purely to shut me up, then getting back to her coffee. All I could do was sit and stare at her beautiful greenish blue eyes, the ones that hypnotized me and took away the stress.

We got back to the hotel room to pack our bags ready to leave, really all we did though was have hot sex and got coffee. I started to fold one of my shirts to place it in my bag when Brittany came up behind me with a pillow, whacking my waist with it.

"Sup bitch!" I almost shouted, picking up a pillow for myself and hitting Brittany's arm with it, inkling her to drop her pillow and I followed this action. Brittany pushed me on the bed and began to tickle my ribs lightly but intensifying gradually over about forty seconds before I responded, pushing her so she was at the bottom and poking her rib cage lightly, but just enough to irritate her. I leaned down to kiss Brittany and our bare lips touched and moved with each other creating intense electrical currents between both of our faces. My hands travelled up towards her waist grabbing it and pulling her up, but just her waist. Our lips parted and we both got back to packing.

I pulled up into my parking space outside my apartment block with Brittany in the passenger seat. We both then walked into my apartment and I grabbed a microwaveable Thai green curry for two from the fridge and slung it in the microwave setting it for six minutes before sitting down on the teal cotton couch with Brittany who had turned on the television and was flicking through the channels.

"Hey, Home Alone's just started; put that on" I demanded as I grabbed the remote from Brittany's hand turning the television on to that channel.

"Doesn't look like I have much choice in that one" she responded as I got up to go grab some mock exams that desperately needed marking. I sat back on the couch and put the exam papers on the coffee table with my red marking biro pen and wait for the microwave to ping.

The microwave pinged and I went to go and serve the curry. Steam raised up to my face as I peeled back the plastic film to the rice and green, lumpy paste. I placed two equal servings on to two clean plates with a fork and knife on each and brought one to Brittany as I sat on the couch so we could eat together.

I had finished mine before Brittany and as soon as I had finished I picked up the papers and began marking them. At the top of the pile was Quinn's paper, she had gotten a large portion of the answers wrong and because I didn't like her I had no problem making large crosses next to the wrong answers with my red pen and scribbling a large F on the front and the statistic of 27%.

As I placed the paper on the coffee table Brittany chimed in, "Hey how come Quinn's got an F?"

"She got 27% Britt, which means she got an F" I replied.

"Yeah but has that got anything to do with her finding out about us?" Brittany inquired.

"No, I'm not going to fail a student because of that, I might mark more harshly but in the end she would have gotten the same score either way."

"Calm down San" I just smiled at this, our signature way of saying okay but with a hint of sarcasm for some reason. Brittany's test was next in the pile, I flicked through the test, to my surprise she had almost all of the answers right, 96%, A+.

"Oh my god Britt, you got 96%, it must be all that extra work you've been putting in, you see I knew that you could be smart if you tried!" I excitedly stated, pulling Brittany in with my arm and giving her a brief kiss on the lips.

"What? You've got to be kidding me" she said in disbelief.

"No you did, look" I said shoving the paper in her face.

"Oh shit I did! Maybe I should try a bit more in class" she said shocked.

On Monday third period I gave the tests back to the students so they could see their grades. I gave them back in reverse order to what I had marked them in meaning Quinn's was last.

"Hey how come I got an F on this and Pierce got an A+ Lopez?" Quinn shouted furiously across the room.

"Because she did well and you didn't Fabray" I shouted back from the other side of the room just as loudly to compete with the chatting of everyone in the room.

"Or is it something else, like maybe something," she said making a scissoring gesture with her fingers, the room was suddenly silenced.

"You have no right to say that," I claimed with my jaw dropped though I knew that she definitely did have that right.

A/N: Let me know if you enjoyed the chapter, it's a bit all over the place but hey it's by a long shot the longest chapter yet. And sorry my heads not really in a good place, at school my year's been in a bit of hot water (somebody's been circulating pictures of teachers I think they got expelled and someone else circulated nude photos of themselves and almost got expelled and the police have been involved so I might get my phone randomly checked, let's hope I don't because I don't want them to see my Brittana photo collection).


	13. Chapter 13

"Quinn, what the hell?" Brittany screamed violently at Quinn.

"Oh we all know it's true, I'm not blind I can see it happening in front of me, I'm not stupid either" Quinn claimed with a cocky, arrogant tone to her voice.

Brittany defended me with "Quinn nothing happened."

"Wait, did it? That's so fit!" Puck stated quietly from the row behind, getting glares from both me and Brittany.

"It didn't Quinn, okay, shut up" I said.

"I'm going to Figgins!" She stated in front of the entire class as she stormed out of the classroom and down the hall to Figgins' office. Well that's my career over I thought to myself. All I could do was stare blankly down at the floor.

"It did happen didn't it" Rachel piped up, my brain refused to let my body respond in any way, it just commanded me to continue staring down at the floor, biting my lip, Brittany had the same reaction, both of us struggling for words.

"Yeah, it did" Brittany said quietly just enough for the class to hear. Well that's just great isn't it I thought to myself.

I sat in the half full bathtub, breathing heavily, razor blade in my hand. I thought about it, I had little left to live for, not even Brittany any more, she would be taken away from me. I would have no job tomorrow, I'd lose everything, and I already had no one as my family disowned me when I came out to them at the age of nineteen. I always thought my life would be cookie cutter perfect, I was an optimist, but is was wrong, my perception of life has changed; the glass is half empty now, not half full; I can't see a world anymore where I'm alive in it.

I slowly brought the blade up to my left wrist, breathing heavily, just about to cut myself. I slid the blade lightly across the skin at first, cutting deeper and deeper each time. Tears rolled down my face, every breath, every second, agony, it needed to end.

Just as I was about to make the last cut, the one that would end everything, let me bleed out till I died when I heard someone trying to break the locked door down? Whoever it was gave up after a few hard minutes of them flinging them self-up against the door.

"San? Don't do it, I know it hurts now, trust me I've had days when I've wanted to end it all but you have to power through it till you can bear it because it might not seem like it now but it will fall into place that you have so much to live for." Brittany worded it beautifully.

I picked myself up out of the bath tub and slowly dragged the bolt across on the door, letting Brittany open it. As soon as she stepped in the room she wrapped her arms around my naked body and pulled me close.

"I refuse to lose you, I love you too darn much, and I'm not going to let anyone take away what we have here!" She whispered into my ear calming me.

A/N: I hope you guys like this fan fiction, I guess this is the best natural ending though I guess I could carry it on if you guys want me to. I've loved writing this so much and thanks to everyone who has supported this fan fiction it means a lot. I will probably upload another, different Brittana fic soon so look out for that.


End file.
